gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Use Your Illusion I
Use Your Illusion I es el primero de los discos del álbum doble homónimo de Guns N' Roses. Ha vendido 20.4 millones de copias en todo el mundo. Características Los discos Use your Illusion representan un punto de cambio en el sonido de Guns N' Roses. A pesar de no abandonar sus tendencias Hard Rock de su primer álbum Appetite for destruction, Use Your Illusion I demostró, por primera vez elementos de blues, música clásica y country. Por ejemplo el cantante principal Axl Rose toca el piano en varias canciones de los dos discos. Además el tour Use your illusion fue un espectáculo más teatral que de hard rock. Esto se evidencia en los videos producidos, Use Your Illusion I contiene 2 de 3 canciones, "November Rain" y "Don't Cry", estos videos generalmente son catalogados por los fans como una trilogía (la tercera canción “Estranged" es de Use Your Illusion II). Fueron canciones como “November Rain” las que llevo al grupo a la popularidad entre personas que no escuchaban hard rock o heavy metal. Muchas canciones de este disco fueron escritas en los primeros años de la banda, pero no fueron incluidas en Appetite for Destruction. "Back Off Bitch", "Bad Obsession", "Bad Apples", "Don't Cry", "November Rain", y "The Garden". Otro aspecto resaltante en Use Your Illusion I fueron canciones más largas. "November Rain", es una balada épica que dura casi 9 minutos; tiene el record Guiness por ser la canción más larga que ha estado en las carteleras Estadounidenses y "Coma" que dura más de 10 minutos. 150px|thumb|La portada del disco esta basada en la obra de [[Rafael Sanzio|Rafael, "La escuela de Atenas".]] Existe gran diferencia entre los discos Use Your Illusion I y Use Your Illusion II. Las portadas son iguales, sólo cambian los colores. El primer álbum tiene un sonido fuerte y pesado, el segundo álbum tiene un sonido más triste y suave. Información *Lanzamiento 17 de septiembre de 1991 *Grabación 1990-1991 en A & M Studios, Record Plant, Studio 56 e *Image Recording, Hollywood, California; Conway Studios, Los Ángeles, California; Metalworks Recording Studios, Toronto, Ontario. *Género Hard Rock *Duración 76:04 *Discográfica Geffen Records *Productor(es) Guns N' Roses y Mike Clink Portada La portada es del Fresco de Rafael “La escuela de Atenas”. además de esto presenta incluida la figura de un hombre sentado también presente en Use Your Illusion II Canciones * "Right Next Door To Hell" (Axl Rose, Izzy Stradlin, Timo Caltia) - 3:00 * "Dust N' Bones" (Izzy Stradlin, Duff McKagan, Slash) - 4:56 * "Live and Let Die" (Paul & Linda McCartney) - 2:59 * "Don't Cry" (Axl Rose, Izzy Stradlin) - 4:40 * "Perfect Crime" (Axl Rose, Izzy Stradlin, Slash) - 2:23 * "You Ain't The First" (Izzy Stradlin) - 2:35 * "Bad Obsession" (Izzy Stradlin, West Arkeen) - 5:28 * "Back Off Bitch" (Axl Rose, Paul Tobias, Chris Weber, Slash) - 5:03 * "Double Talkin' Jive" (Izzy Stradlin) - 3:23 * "November Rain" (Axl Rose) - 8:56 * "The Garden"(con Alice Cooper) (Axl Rose, Del James, West Arkeen) - 5:22 * "Garden Of Eden " (Axl Rose, Slash) - 2:41 * "Don't Damn Me" (Axl Rose,Dave Lank, Slash) - 5:18 * "Bad Apples" (Axl Rose, Izzy Stradlin, Duff McKagan, Slash) - 4:28 * "Dead Horse (Axl Rose) - 4:17 * "Coma" (Axl Rose, Slash) - 10:16 Miembros * Axl Rose: Voz , piano en "November Rain", guitarra en "Dead Horse", teclado en "Live and Let Die" y "Garden of Eden" * Izzy Stradlin: Guitarra rítmica, guitarra acústica, segunda voz, voz en "Dust N' Bones", "You Ain't the First" y "Double Talkin' Jive", percusión en "Bad Obsession" * Slash: Guitarra solista, guitarra rítmica, guitarra acústica, bajo de 6 cuerdas en "Right Next Door To Hell" y "Live and Let Die", talk box en "Dust N' Bones", slide en "Bad Obsession" y "The Garden", slide dobro en "You Ain't the First", guitarra clásica en "Double Talkin' Jive" * Duff McKagan: Bajo, segunda voz, guitarra acústica en "You Ain't the First" y "Double Talkin' Jive", * Matt Sorum: Batería, percusiones * Dizzy Reed: Piano, teclados, percusiones Participaciones: * Michael Monroe: Armónica y Saxo en "Bad Obsession" * Shannon Hoon: Segunda voz en "Don't Cry", "Live and Let Die", "You Ain't the First", "November Rain" y "The Garden" * Johann Langlie: Sintetizadores y efectos de sonido * Alice Cooper: voz en "The Garden" * Matt McKagan, Jon Trautwein, Rachel West, Robert Clark: Metales en "Live And Let Die" * Tim Doyle: Percusión en "You Ain't The First" * Stuart Bailey, Reba Shaw: voces de fondo en "November Rain" * West Arkeen: Guitarra acústica en "The Garden" * Bruce Foster y Johann Langlie: Efectos de sonido "Coma" Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Discos de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Guns N Roses